Imbecilic
by TotallyAwesome3858
Summary: After a break up, Savvy, OC, realizes that what she wanted was in front of her the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

The most important thing in your life is often over shadowed by the thing you try to make take it's place.

Chapter 1.

"Did you get any mail this morning?" Marlin asked me. It was an unexpected question, as I was just talking about my vegetables.

"Um... No, I don't believe I did. Anyway I-"

"You really didn't?" He seemed a little hurt, or maybe annoyed.

"No, why?"

"Well, I tried sending you some cookies... I signed them from Rock. Since I figured you would like to get them from him, you know, since he's been away for so long. And you seemed so upset lately, I just wanted to cheer you up."

I had completely forgotten what day it was. The Spring Thanksgiving was never my favorite holiday, probably since I never had gotten anything except for the flowers Takakura gave me... And Rock had been gone for quite a while, lately anyway. He's been obsessed with going up to Mineral Town and spending weeks there.

"Marlin, I really appreciate that. I really do, if he wasn't the problem..." I muttered.

"I thought that might be it," he sighed. "What's been wrong?"

"A lot, actually. I, uh..." I glanced down at my watch. "I really don't have time to talk right now, my plants need some more attention today. But, I promise, I'll tell you tonight. It's Monday, you remember." I smiled at him then headed off toward my ranch.

Later, after the sun had set, I checked my mailbox one last time. Still empty. After the whole day, I still got nothing from Rock. I sighed and shut it. My mind was buzzing with everything that I wanted to tell Marlin. Actually, I didn't really know where to start. There was just so much to tell...

I pulled the door to the Blue Bar open. Marlin was sitting at our usual table, waiting for me. For the past year, every monday was the day me and Marlin met up to talk for hours on end. A glass of tea was sitting on the table in front of an empty chair that I soon occupied.

Marlin didn't have to ask me anything. All he had to do was give me that trusting look. I had been wanting to tell Marlin everything about Rock for quite a while, but it was hard to come out with it. There's just no easy way to say it...

"I'm not happy, Marlin."

"I've noticed. What's been going on? I thought you and Rock were great together, I mean, what happened?"

"It's incredibly complicated."

"I've got time to listen. You know I do."

I took in a deep breath. "He's been treating me different. I can't really explain it. He's treating me like I'm just a girl, and I can't so anything myself. Clearly, I can. But, everytime I try to lift something, or open something, or do anything, he has to put his hands in and help me when I don't ask for it. You know I hate that, I'm not fragile."

He nodded me on.

"Then he acts like such a know it all. He can't ever have a normal conversation with me. He always has to one-up me. It hurts my feelings, and it annoys me. I'm really sorry that I'm pushing this all on you, but I needed someone to vent to."

"That's what I'm here for."

I smiled, "And that's why you're my best friend... But, I don't know what I should do about this... I don't want to hurt him, it's been such a long time. But, I haven't ever said anything to him, about anything. I just don't know what to do..." I rubbed my forhead.

"I wish I had the perfect thing to say, I really wish I did. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Honestly, just saying all this stuff has helped a lot."

"I'm glad. Please, let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

I walked home that night in the dark. Marlin and I ended up staying out very late, later than usual. My mind kept playing back the entirety of our conversation. The part that seemed to stand out is the fact that Marlin and Muffy had broken up months ago, and Marlin kept comparing Rock to Muffy. Marlin had his heart broken. It was a bad break up... Of course, Rock and Muffy had some history, they had dated before Muffy went to Marlin and Rock went to me. Of course, I had never noticed the similarities until now.

My ranch was dark, of course, it was about midnight. I opened the door to an even darker house. The conversation Marlin and I just had definately made me feel better, but my mind was still racing through all the options I had. I flopped down on my bed.

Suddenly, the phone rang, causeing me to nearly jump out of my skin. I groaned and pulled myself up to the nightstand.

"Hello?" Who would be calling me this late?

"Savvy!" Of course, Rock. "Oh jeez... You really scared me, I've been calling all night!"

"Oh, well I went out with Marlin, it's Monday, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I know that today is the Spring Thanksgiving, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there. But, tomorrow, I'm coming back into town. So you want to do something?"

"...I suppose." I muttered.

"Great, I'll see you then." He hung up.

I slammed the phone down on the receiver. For no reason, I got incredibly upset and irritated by the fact that he called. The same thing had been happening every time he called me, which, of course, was hardly ever. I took my place in bed once again. Soon the dust in my mind settled, and I was able to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I may have changed the nature of some characters slightly, meaning their relationships with each other. However, this is DIRECTLY based on a true event that happened to me last week. So, I hope you bear with me, and enjoy my crisis made into a story. Thank you. **

Chapter 2.

The next morning, I woke before dawn, like always. It was a little hard to get out of bed. Usually, I got a great nights sleep. Lately though, sleep just couldn't come to me. I swung myself out of bed and rubbed my head. Today I had to go out on a date with Rock. My stomach ached just thinking about it. Somehow, I had to fake my way through an evening without showing that I was mad at him.

That night, Rock came to pick me up. He wanted to go for a walk to the beach. So that's where we went. The walk there was awkward. I didn't want to talk to him, and he, being completely oblivious, just chattered on about the same story I had heard last week... Finally, I got a break when we occupied a spot by the water. It was still a weird situation, we mindlessly talked about nothing at all, well, at least I talked about nothing. All I could manage was one word responses. Finally, he acknowledged me.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet tonight."

"Yes I'm fine." I said shortly.

"Are you sure, because you don't seem like it."

"I'm sure." I put empathsys on each word. I knew that he was going to keep picking at me, like he always did. "I should be getting home, one of my cows is really sick. I can't be away from her for that long." I stood up. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, I understand." He followed me home.

At my door, I explained to him that I had a headache. That way, he would leave instead of inviting himself inside. When I saw him leave the ranch, I felt relieved. I knew that how horrible the night ended up was all my fault. But, at the same time, he did nothing to make it better. I sighed at that thought, and went to bed.

The next day, I got nothing from him. No phone call, no letter, nothing. Not that I was upset with this, it just verufued how I felt. It also gave me time to relate the entire night to Marlin, who comforted me. It wasn't until Thursday that I got a letter.

_Savvy,_

_I don't know what's wrong with you, but I would really appreciate it fi you would give me a call on Thursday. I really need to see you, even if it's only for a few minutes._

_Rock._

I rolled my eyes. Then crammed the letter into my pocket. After all the farm work, I got two unexpected visitors, well, two forgotten visitors. Kassey and Patrick arrived at my ranch and reminded me that they invited themselves over on Monday. I accepted their invitation, it's not like I had anything else to do that day.

After a while of visiting, I remembered something else... "Hey, Kassey? Can you give Rock a call? He said he wanted to some over today."

"Oh, sure." Kassey picked up my phone, and Rock was soon on his way.

The evening was actually extremely enjoyable. Kassey and Patrick were a lot of fun to have around. We were having such a great time that I forgot that Rock was there, sulking in the corner.

Eventually, the two had to get home, and I had to get a bit of work done. I walked the two out of the ranch and returned to Rock leaning on my house. I walked inside, grabbed my gloves, exited, then headed to the barn with him following.

"Have I been bothering you lately?" He asked on the way.

"No, why?"

"Well, I just want you to talk to me. But I feel like I've been writing you too much, or calling you too much. I just want you to know that I want you to talk."

"You haven't been writing too much."

"Then why haven't you called me?" He was raising his voice. He was yelling at me for not talking to him?

"I don't know, it's just been a difficult time, I guess..." It truely had been, Takakura hadn't been around for a few days, and I missed him.

"Well, I want you to talk to me about it. I want you to call me whenever you're upset. I want you to tell me everything. You are the best part of my day, you're the reason I can get over things, just hearing your voice. But, you never come to me. And you have me jealous of Marlin, Kassey, and Patrick because you talk to them way more than me. When I told you that you can call me at any time, it's because I want you to. I wish you would just talk to me."

My brain instantly started popping up with all the things that were wrong with what he just said. However, I was steaming. My fists were balled at my sides, shaking slightly. I took a deep breath, and said "Well, I don't know what to say..."

"I don't either, but I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

He did make me feel incredibly bad. He was being so selfish... So I said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

I nodded, but I still wasn't facing him. I was pretending to be fussing with the feeding machine. He walked up behind me and awkwardly hugged me from the side. I didn't return it. Then he said, "So, do you want me to help you with anything?"

"No," I slammed the machine's door, making him jump. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. You should go."

"Okay, well, I also want to make sure that you come to my party on Saturday. You'll come won't you?"

"Fine." I spat at him.

I led him out of the barn. Before leaving, he kept looking like he wanted to say something. He probably did, but I went into my house, and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I paced back and forth in my room. My heart was racing, then my eyes started watering. The overpowering emotions gave me a huge headache. I glanced at the clock, it was only about eight o'clock. Since I wouldn't be able to sleep, I decided to pay Marlin a visit.

During the walk, my eyes got extremely irritated, causing me to cry even harder. About now, Marlin would be in Vesta's shop, closing up. I approached the door and banged on it. Marlin's face appeared, and I shoved past him.

"Marlin, I don't know what I'm going to do! He's being so inconsiderate!" I was hysteric.

Marlin calmed me down enough to explain what had just happened. I gave him every detail and then some. When I was finally finished, he rested his head in his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Savvy... I really don't know what to say... I wish I could help."

"You can help me by listening. And that you already did. Now you can help me by deciding something. What should I do?"

"To be honest, I think you should give him one more, tiny chance. I mean, you can't break up over one argument."

"You're right, you're right..."

"It will be okay, I promise."

The next morning, I didn't feel much better. It was raining pretty hard, so I decided to just stay inside. It was actually a great idea. I got a phone call from Takakura, and was able to clean up the house. To be honest, it was a nice morning. The only thing that would make it better would be a phone call with an apology on the other end.

Marlin ended up coming to visit me to see if I was alright. I was so glad to see him. The two of us ended up going for a walk through the village. It was so much fun to have someone to just talk to for hours. Marlin really helped me to forget about Rock, I didn't think of him all day. It almost felt like Marlin and I had two halves of the same brain. We had the ability to have deep, long conversations with each other, that seemed to never end. To be honest, I didn't want it to end.

I was able to relax that night with a book. It was one that Marlin had let me borrow, and I loved it. The day was wrapping up quite nicely. Then, the ringing started. I crossed the room and lifted the phone.

"Hello?" I chimed, not knowing what awaited me.

"HEY!" Rock screamed in my ear causing me to hold the phone at arms lenght. He continued, "Savvy! I should apologize! I'm a little drunk right now!" He laughed aloud.

"Okay..."

"So, how was your day?"

"It was great, but, uh... I'm on the other line, so I should get going..." I lied.

"Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I hung up on him. Unbelievable. I slammed the phone on the receiver so hard that it flew off the table. My eyes began to water once again. The first time I hear from him since he pissed me off, and he's drunk... I collected the phone pieces off the floor and dialed it once again.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Marlin? He just called me, drunk."

After a big sigh, he asked, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, I want to be done, I just want this to all be over."

"Well, to be honest. It is his birthday party tomorrow. I think you should go to it, and see if he redeems himself."

"Will you go with me? Please?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you, Marlin. I can never repay you for this."

"Don't mention it, it's what I'm here for."

We continued to talk late into the night, having more deep conversations. When we finally hung up, I had a strange feeling that I couldn't explain. I wanted to say that Rock was pushing me into Marlin, but, the contradicting feeling was that I was going to him willingly. Whatever it was, I was obviously going the right way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Saturday morning was very stressful. Rock insisted on starting his party at one, and I, because of my late night chatting, woke up at noon. I spent the hour puttering around my house. The last thing I wanted was to leave for this party. Once the clock struck one, I left to pick up Marlin.

During the walk, I weighed my options. Of course, there wasn't much to weigh. I began to think that I was forcing a break up upon myself. Because of the headache I was getting, I decided to just let everything fall into place on it's own.

Marlin was waiting for me outside of his house. I smiled at him, then we continued on to the Inn. Rock was starting his little get together there, and leading us somewhere else later. Marlin asked me if I was okay.

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be." We continued to discuss the matter of what the day would bring us. When we got to the Inn, I was afraid to enter. So, Marlin knocked on the door loudly.

Rock appeared, "You two know that you don't have to knock." he sounded a bit annoyed. But, it was such a stupid thing to get annoyed about...

We entered the Inn and were led up into Rock's room. Muffy and Griffin were already there. Griffin was playing some random songs on his guitar while Muffy stared into a mirror. Marlin and I remained standing, until I took a seat at Rock's small table. Then, Rock's phone rang.

He was only on it for a few minutes before hanging up again. "Well, I have to go out and pick up Kassey and Patrick. Savvy, you want to come with me?"

"Um," I looked for an excuse, any excuse. I always went with him every time he left the house. But, this time, I couldn't. Luckily, Griffin started up again. "I would, but I'm really intrigued by this song."

"Oh, well, then I'll be right back." He left. My breath escaped through my nose, I was so worried that he wouldn't accept the excuse.

Marlin and I were able to entertain ourselves. Since, in all truth, I couldn't care less about the other two people in the room. I had a pad of paper in my pocket, so I took it out and slid it to Marlin. He scribbled a few words down, then slid it back. We had quite a few conversations that were so in depth that I didn't even notice when Rock returned. He started to critique Griffin's music. Griffin was playing a song we all knew, just a little different, a bit faster with some different notes thrown in. Rock wasn't impressed.

"I don't know why you play it like that..." He always had to be right, or throw in his opinion on something nobody cared about.

"Well, I found it interesting that he put his own spin on it and still made it sound good." Marlin replied shortly. Griffin looked pleased.

"You know, Marlin, it was just fine how it was," Rock snapped back. I was a little insulted that he would snap like that. Marlin however shrugged.

"To every man his own."

The rest of the afternoon continued like that. Every time Marlin would open his mouth, Rock would have something nasty to say back. I was getting extremely irritated. I just wanted to go home. Finally, Rock announced that we were going to the beach.

On the way there, I kept my distance, only talking to Marlin. Finally, Rock caught my arm roughly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"Obviously, something's wrong."

"Nope, nothing is."

"Savvy, did I do something?" I had the overwhelming feeling to tap my nose with y index finger...

"I'll talk about it later."

"Please, tell me. What is wrong."

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." I said through my teeth. Then I slowed down slightly to catch up with Marlin, Kassey, and Patrick. Rock glared at me.

We got to the beach and claimed a large section. Nobody really got close to the water, we all just basically sat together. Until Rock seized my arm once again. "I need to talk to you. Now. I mean, I was thinking about kissing you today. Should I even bother?"

The entire group looked at us. My face burned with anger and embarrassment. The two of us had been dating ten months. In those ten months, I had never received more than a hug. He must have known that it bothered me, and he picked the best time to bring it up.

"I don't know." I replied. It wasn't good enough for him. He pulled my arm and led me away from the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When we finally stopped, I decided to tell him everything.

"I really don't appreciate the way you've been treating me," I ripped my arm out of his grip. He put both hands on top of his head. "I hate that you could hurt my feelings so bad on Thursday, then not apologize. You made me cry. Then, you called, and when I was expecting an apology, you were drunk. And, guess what? I still haven't gotten an apology." My voice gradually got louder as I got angrier.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to say..."

"You could have left it at I'm sorry. But, that would have ben appropriate two days ago. As of now, it's too late. I shouldn't have to put up with a boyfriend who makes me cry. I should never have to cry over you."

Tears formed in his eyes. "I am sorry. I just... I've been trying so hard."

"You've been trying too hard. You've been treating me different."

"How? What have I been doing?"

"You treat me like I'm fragile, and I can't do anything myself. You're not treating me like your friend, you're treating me like a girl."

"Well, I just... I wanted to be perfect for you. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you, and I wasn't perfect. I wanted to make sure that you didn't see anyone better. You're so smart and beautiful. If I wasn't careful, somebody could come up and steal you."

This, was incredibly insulting. "So you're saying that someone could just appear and I would leave you for them?"

"Well, I thought they would impress you."

"Not if I don't let them."

He was silent. We were silent. I wanted the conversation to be over. I wanted to walk away. But, I was so mad at him that all I wanted was to smack hi across the face. So, I decided to stay and look for an opprotunity. Finally, after about five long minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I just tried so hard not to mess this up with you... I guess I did."

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"Well, what now? What do we do from here?"

"I don't know. I just need some time to think about it. I promise I'll let you know my decision."

"Okay. Can I ask for a hug?"

I hugged him quickly and pulled away. Then, as nasty as I could, I said, "I'm sorry that it ever came up." I stormed off back to our group, which had now split up. Rock went over with Griffin, while I went straight to Marlin.

The two of us sat on the beach for a while. I was incredibly annoyed, and I knew Marlin could tell. We were having a good time when I suggested something he couldn't refuse.

"Do you want to leave?"

He stared at me for a while. "I do, very much. But, are you sure?"

I glanced over to the water, where Rock and Griffin were acting like idiots. "I'm completely sure." We rose and left the sand.

The two of us ended up going to the Blue Bar. Muffy didn't come to the beach with our group. So, we took our usual seat ad ordered some tea. I retold the entire conversation and then some to Marlin. He only nodded when I was done.

"I'm so sorry that all of this is happening to you, Savvy. I really don't know how I can help. But, please, let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Honestly, just being my best friend right now is helping more than I can tell you. Thank you so much."

"It's really no problem."

We spent the entire night talking until Muffy finally threw us out. And, Rock never came up again. It made me so happy to know that I had such a good friend in Marlin. I walked him home and thanked him about a million times more. As awful as it was, I went to sleep feeling much better that night.


End file.
